


Смысл слов

by rc2204



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Discussion of translations, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Language Differences, Set after ‘Hurt’
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc2204/pseuds/rc2204
Summary: Рэкеры своих не бросают. Достаточно просто быть на связи. И что бы ни говорили Уилджеку по поводу того, как ему следует себя вести с маленькой напарницей Балкхэда, он не собирается никого слушать.
Relationships: Miko Nakadai & Wheeljack
Kudos: 1





	Смысл слов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Talks and Translations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445058) by [ShivaVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShivaVixen/pseuds/ShivaVixen). 



> Потому что значения имён не всегда удаётся точно перевести на другие языки, а прозвища более универсальны.

Мико колебалась всего минуту, прежде чем нажать кнопку вызова.

 _«Малышка, я не уверен, что тебе разрешено общаться со мной»,_ — ответил Уилджек.

_«Единственный, кто может запретить мне с кем-то говорить, это Балк, и я не думаю, чтобы он когда-нибудь оборвал с тобой связь,_ — Мико слабо улыбнулась, хоть и знала, что этого никто не увидит. — _Прости, что не вступилась за тебя тогда...»_

_«Мико, малышка, это не твоя вина,_ — вздохнул Уилджек. — _Это было всего лишь вопросом времени, рано или поздно я перешёл бы кому-нибудь дорогу.»_

_«Это было и моё решение, по меньшей мере, наполовину. Тебе не стоило..._ — Мико прикусила губу, чтобы не разрыдаться. — _Рэтчет говорит, что сканы Балка обнадёживают. Я буду держать тебя в курсе восстановления.»_

_«Спасибо, малышка, это много для меня значит»,_ — Уилджек не стремился поскорее сменить тему. Прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как он убил своего первого врага, и с тех пор, как впервые потерял товарища, но он помнил чувство неуверенности, потребность найти какую-то опору. Мико была маленьким рэкером, и она обратилась за помощью к единственному рэкеру на планете. Он не собирался игнорировать её, когда ей нужно было с кем-то поговорить.

_«Привет, Уилджек. Балкхэд ненадолго включил оптику,_ — сообщила Мико пару дней спустя, — _но Докбот сказал, что мне просто показалось.»_

_«Я же говорил, Балк нас не оставит нас.»_

Почти все её отчёты следовали в том же духе: незначительные улучшения, иногда сменявшиеся небольшим регрессом.

В один из дней Мико позвонила в слезах, и бросила трубку, так ничего и не объяснив.

Уилджек прервал на середине диагностику своего корабля. Он изучал местные формы жизни по электронным следам, которые они оставляли, и каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь плакал из-за того, что кто-то, о ком он заботился, оказывался в ремонтной мастерской, в этом не было ничего хорошего. Из множества возможных вариантов худшим мог быть дезактив Балкхэда.

Уилджек, не мешкая, поднял «Джекхаммер» в воздух и взял курс на Джаспер.

Мико была рэкером, маленьким человечком, но всё же одним из них, а рэкеры всегда поддерживали друг друга.

Было около полуночи, когда Уилджек наконец добрался до Джаспера, и больше времени потратил на то, чтобы найти её домашний адрес. Он мигнул фарами и рыкнул движком, на мгновение подумав, что совершил ошибку, прежде чем окно открылось, и из него высунулась голова Мико.

Недолго думая, она ловко спустилась по водосточной трубе и бросилась к нему, разве что не нырнув на переднее сиденье.

— Теперь расскажешь мне, — спросил Уилджек, трогаясь с места. — Что случилось?

— Балк пришёл в себя. Он даже узнал меня, но потом... что-то произошло... судорожный приступ или что-то вроде, затем он... он посмотрел на меня, сказал: _«Всё в порядке, Джойрайд»_ , и его снова скрутило, — Мико сдержала слёзы. — Рэтчет сказал, что повреждена какая-то линия или магистраль.

— Шлак. — Должно быть, воздействие токс-эна вызвало коагуляцию жидкостей в гидравлической системе или энергоновых магистралях, что привело к их закупорке. — Им удалось это исправить?

— Не знаю. Оптимус отправил меня домой, — всхлипнула Мико.

Какое-то время они ехали в тишине. Наконец, Мико прочистила горло:  
— Кто такой Джойрайд?

Испытав облегчение от смены темы, Уилджек усмехнулся:  
— Это ты, малышка.

— Я?

— Ты же знаешь, как много языков на вашей планете? И что некоторые вещи не всегда удаётся точно перевести с одного языка на другой?

— Расскажи мне об этом, — Мико слабо улыбнулась. — Английский ведь не мой родной язык.

— Твоё имя, «Мико», не имеет точного аналога на кибертронском. Его звучание преобразуется практически в пару кликов, но если переводить значение, то в итоге у нас получится «Проситель», что совершенно не отражает твоей индивидуальности. На Кибертроне боты обычно получают имена, соответствующие их характерам, интересам и даже профессиям, для которых они были созданы, за некоторыми исключениями. И поскольку Балк — твой защитник, он выбрал для тебя имя на нашем языке. Так что Джойрайд — это ты, — объяснил Уилджек.

— Правда? Значит, у Рафа и Джека тоже есть имена?

— Да. Полное имя Рафа, «Рафаэль», на самом деле легко переводится на наш язык, но обратный перевод слегка меняет его. «Патч-Джоб» или «Патч-Ап» самые удачные варианты, Бамблби зовёт его «Патч», поэтому я не знаю, на каком из них он остановился. Джек — особый случай, его имя изначально звучит как одно из самых распространённых на Кибертроне, — Уилджек почувствовал, как Мико устраивается на сиденье, слушая его рассказ.

— Джек — очень популярное имя и на Земле, — заметила она, — но полная его форма — «Джексон». Это что-то меняет?

— Не особо. Во всяком случае, не так, как ты думаешь, — Уилджек затормозил около «Джекхаммера». — А как у вас? Наши имена меняются в переводе на твой родной язык?

— На самом деле, нет. Имя Оптимуса вообще не переводится, потому что оно не английское, и я понятия не имею, что получится в результате, — Мико выпрыгнула наружу, и Уилджек трансформировался, остановившись только для того, чтобы поднять её поближе к своей голове.

Мико зевнула и продолжила:  
— Мне не терпится назвать Джека другим именем, чтобы посмотреть на его реакцию.

— Уверен, это было бы забавно. Тебе стоит попробовать, — Уилджек аккуратно посадил её на кресло и снова запустил процесс диагностики. Мико хихикнула.

— Да, это... должно быть весело, — её голос звучал всё тише, и, взглянув вниз, рэкер обнаружил, что Мико заснула.

— Спокойной перезарядки, Джойрайд. Я буду охранять тебя, — пообещал Уилджек маленькому спящему существу. Он вернёт Мико обратно домой, когда она проснётся, а до тех пор будет присматривать за ней.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Джойрайд (Joyride) — реально существующий трансформер из G1, имеющий дурную привычку впадать в перезарядку, когда не следует. (Звучит знакомо?)  
> Рафаэль должен был получить имя Хабкап (Hubcap), как у автоботского специалиста по коммуникациям, но автор выбрал вариант, связанный с медициной, который лучше вписывается в тему переводов, так как «Рафаэль» означает «Бог исцелил».


End file.
